el amor animal
by Noemi-senpai yuppiiii
Summary: Como se imaginan su anniversario con su novio? Seguro que maka no lo esperaba haci...


- Espera que te ponga las manos encima!-

Los dos estaban parados enfrente de la mesa, cada uno de la parte opuesta y con sus respectivas armas. Listos para la batalla.

- Ven aqui demonio!-

- No soy tan estupido!-

- Pues para hacerme una cosa haci, lo debes ser y mucho!-

Eran dos semanas que estaban bajo el mismo techo, SOLOS... Y no habian tenido ningun tipo de discusiòn. Se habian limitado a charlar normalmente, ver la tele, salir un rato, bever y nada màs. Habian respetado las reglas que se habian puesto però... algo tenia que salir mal.

- Maka, baja esa enciclopedia.-

- Me vez la cara de tonta, Soul? Primero que nada te pego y despues...- Maka se estremeciò.- Me libero de esa... _cosa..._-

Maka y Soul podian ser definidos en un unico modo: Un par de locos. Eran mejores amigos però siempre se peleaban, y la mayor parte por culpa de Soul y sus ideas.

- Vamos, no es para que te pongas haci!-

Maka lo mirò como si fuera un completo retardado.

- Que no? Veamos... Me has despertado a las 5 am, has quemado mis tortillas y mi omelette, jugaste a " veamos quien tira màs lejos" con mis zapatos preferidos que en este momento estan en quien sabe en que lugar debajo de la nieve junto a la ***** de perro y ahora esto... Minimo te merecez una semana con mi padre!-

Soul se estremeciò a la idea. Pasar una semana con Spirit era una de sus màs espaventosas pesadillas.

- Prefiero un fuerte Maka-chop!-

- Entonces ven aquiiiii!-

Los dos recomenzaròn a correr a circulos cerca de la mesa. Soul utilizaba su caserola para disminuir el terror, però la cara de Maka daba màs susto.

- Pedazo de imbecil quedate quieto!-

Soul se parò bruscamente por lo cual Maka se estrechò contra su espalda.

- Auch...Uhm? Al fin te rendiste?-

Soul la mirò con espanto indicando con el dedo el sofà.

- Que demoni...-

Maka no fue capaz de terminar la frase. La _cosa_ se habia parado encima de el sofà y habia depositado un huevo en el.

Las venas de Maka se exaltaròn, comenzò a sudar friamente y una sonrisa lugubre y aterrorizante se le planteò en la cara. Soul la mirò de lado, observando como su amiga y maestra de armas apretaba con fuerza la enciclopedia.

Era cuestiòn de segundos... Segundos interminables... Pocos segundos y Maka habrià explotado.

- QUITA TUS SUCIAS PATAS DE MI SOFA'!-

Maka se lanzò en el sofà con una mirada asesina y su enciclopedia màs apretada que nunca. Soul mirò lo siguiente como a camarà lenta. La _cosa _se aterrorizò al ver a Maka lanzarse contro de el, y sin esitar se quito de el sofà abandonando el huevo... El huevo? Oh Dios el huevo...!

Oh oh

Se sintiò un rumoroso " Scrack" y una serie de insultos, tipo esos que escapan a la gente cuando pierden el autobus, cuando se les pierde el control remoto, cuando pierden a la loteria o hasta cuando se les rompe un huevo en la cara...

Soul sintiò la tentaciòn de escaparse de ahì, mudarse en Francia, cambiar nombre y apellido, hacerze un lavaje de cerebro y no recordar jamàs lo sucedidò.

- S-soul...-

La voz de Maka lo hizo estremecer. Y es que la voz de Maka parecia un mixto de la voz de topo gigio y la voz de hulk. Espaventosa.

- S-si...?-

Maka se acercò a Soul lentamente con todo el huevo que le colaba por la cara.

- V-vamos Maka se razonable... Yo no sabia que...-

Maka lo agarrò de la camiseta y lo tirò bruscamente atrapando sus labios con los suyos. Un besò apasionado, de esos que dificilmente se olvidan. Mordisquos, luchas con las lenguas y una serie de varias cosas romanticas però a la vez comprometedoras. El beso era largo y infinito, uno de esos besos que quitan el respiro con un solo roze.

Se separaròn lentamente cada uno sin aliento però con una sonrisa planteada en la cara. Soul titubeò por unos segundos, in capaz de pensar a otra cosa que no fuera el beso.

- M-maka...-

- Si, Soul?-

- M-maka... beso... tu... huevo... Eh?-

Maka lo mirò como si estuvierà loco.

- Soul calmate y habla normalmente por favor.-

Soul respirò profundamente y se armò de coraje.

- Me has besado.-

- Eso creo-

Soul sonriò ampliamente.

- Entonces no estas enojada conmigo porque te he despertado a las 5 am, ni porque he quemado tus tortillas y tu omelette, ni porque juguè a " veamos quien tira màs lejos" con tus zapatos favoritos y ni porque te comprè un pinguino para nuestro anniversario.-

A Maka se le apareciò una sonrisa quebrada.

- No que va... Yo? Enojada por todas esas cosas? Ah ah... Es logico que no estoy enojada porque mi novio me arruinò el dia y me comprò un estupido mammifero que detesto para nuestro anniversario. Es absurdo eh? Porque deberia enojarme?-

- Uhm... No sè porque però siento que tu comentario es sarcastico.-

Maka sonriò asesinamente.

- Tu que opinas?-

Soul comenzò a sudar friamente.

- M-maka...-

Soul sintiò algo tocarle la espalda, girò su cabeza timidamente y... Oh *****.

Maka sonriò.

- Diviertete, amor.-

Soul empezò a correr con todas sus fuerzas siendo perseguido por un oso polar.

Ahora lo sabia.

Jamas però JAMAS regalar un pinguino a su novia.


End file.
